Headlines!
by BooksRHot
Summary: Natsume pays Mikan to scare all the fan girls away.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Victoria's Secret.

Pls. Review

Chapter 1: Being in denial is the cowardly way.

Thoughts in Italic

Headlines:

Billionaire Spied with new girl!! Is Mikan Sakura replaced?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24 year old billionaire, Natsume Hyuuga spotted kissing with Victoria's Secret model: Yuri Fe. The two were seen cuddling under a certain Sakura tree, but no pictures were caught because the cameras got burned. However, young millionaire denied this and called it lame gossip. We have yet to contact his business partner, Mr. Ruka Nogi. Mr. Hyuuga is a known businessman and a number 1 player. How will his rumoured girlfriend react?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Darn, darn, darn! Lingerie freak! What do you have that I don't!!?' a certain Mikan Sakura whined.

'She has blue eyes, blonde hair, she's 5'8, plus she weighs ZERO. Oh, and did I mention that she, models barely-there bras and skimpy underwear igniting erotic fantasies from men young or old?' cold-blooded so-called best friend reacted.

'But, but, but, but I'm pretty too! Right, Hotaru? Plus, I'm not fat am I?' Mikan asked, shaking the shoulders of her friend.

'Hmmm. It MUST be exciting to fantasize.' Hotaru replied, turning away. 'I should try it sometime.'

'NANI????!!!!!!' the brunette's mouth fell slightly open.

'Oi, baka. What are you so mad about? I didn't pay you to sit around here. I have a meeting without Ruka. I need you to chase the fan girls away.' Natsume said grabbing Mikan's arm all too possessively.

'is it true?' Hotaru asked but it sounded more like a command while she was slowly twirling a gun in her hands and cris-crossing her legs.

'What's it about?' Ruka Nogi asked sidling closer to the ice queen and holding both her shoulders softly.

'That Natsume was making out with a Victoria's Secret model.' Mikan intervened looking at her arm for marks.

At this point, everyone was looking at Natsume except for Ruka who was looking at Hotaru smelling her hair.

Hotaru suddenly said: 'Move. Now.'

'How could you hotaruuuuu. He's your boyfriend!!' Mikan yelled.

'I need to discipline my boys.' Hotaru smirked. A little smirk.

'Boys??!!' Mikan and Ruka yelled. (note the dark aura emitting from Ruka)

'So, Hyuuga. Speak.' Hotaru intervened.

'What can I say? Baka let's go.' Natsume said.

Natsume and Mikan left………..

'it must be true.' Hotaru said.

'Hotaru, just how many boys do you have?' Ruka tried to ask softly but ended up gripping her shoulders a little too strong.

_I know the rule……… that a man is gay if he hurts a woman. But hey, what would you do if you find out your girlfriend has__ boys_

'Oh a few. With you included.' Hotaru was pissing Ruka off and boy, does she know it.

Unknown to Ruka, boys in Hotaru's dictionary are those rich enough to blackmail.

Mainly composes of:

Billionaire boyfriend: Ruka

Pretend boyfriend of bestfriend: Natsume

Famous psychic: Kokoryomi

World-wide known wrestler: Mochu

'You're number 1 on my list.' Hotaru said nonchalantly.

'I'll get them tracked.' Ruka said under his breath.

Well he is a billionaire. But still…. Jealous much??

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Back to the lovebirds…………….

When they stepped out of the car, paparazzi and fan girls gathered in their direction.

Natsume, slightly (or so he says) concerned about Mikan, pulled her towards him in a hugging kind of way.

'nnnnnnt……s…..me' Mikan struggled to speak but Natsume has her face in her chest because he didn't want paparazzi picturing Mikan. (though he'll never say that out loud.)

'It seems she's angry at you.'

'Is she really your girlfriend?'

'Especially after the ahem-incident.'

Random reporters yelled.

'they're broken up!!!!'

'KYAAAAAAA!!!!!'

'Get Natsume-kun!!'

Fan girls yelled at the top of their lungs scurrying towards Natsume and Mikan.

_Oh Damn!! I have to do something. To save my life and polka's._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo

A/N: Did you like it? was it too OOC? Pls. tell me. Please review.


End file.
